1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to communication devices, and particularly to an optical communication device.
2. Description of Related Art
An optical communication device includes a photoelectric element for emitting/receiving optical signals, a driver chip for driving the photoelectric element, a light waveguide for transmitting optical signals, and a lens element for optically coupling the photoelectric element with the light waveguide. To ensure an optical transmitting efficiency of the optical communication device, the photoelectric element and the light waveguide need to be accurately aligned with the lens element. However, a complicated alignment mechanism and method is needed to align the photoelectric element and the light waveguide with the lens element, which increases a cost and assembling difficulty of the optical communication device.
Therefore, what is needed is an optical communication device addressing the limitations described.